TG101 iPod Drabbles
by Little Miss188
Summary: A Wemma Story based on The Weakness In Me! Please read and review!


**The Weakness in Me- A Wemma Story**

Emma sat in the corner of the room as happy couples sashayed by. She tried to keep her mind on the beautiful dancing but every once in a while she would let her eyes wander to a certain curly haired Spanish teacher. Each glance hurt, she knew he was dating somebody and he was happy, she was married too but it was complicated. She knew that truthfully she still loved Will which was the reason she couldn't commit herself fully to Carl (even though he was a good man).

Emma was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Will had gotten out of his seat and was now standing in front of her. "I thought I'd join you, you look a bit lonely." he whispered, taking the seat beside her. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

_Silence._

Will sighed, "It never used to be like this Em, what happened?"

She shrugged even though she knew full well what had happened. He wasn't going to take that for an answer and so, whilst keeping her eyes trained on Quinn who was fussing over her dress and makeup so she didn't have to focus on Will, she began: "Well we broke up. I guess we just didn't recover."

Will nodded his head. they had had no time to recover until Emma announced her new boyfriend. That was what hurt Will the most, Emma moved on first: he had always secretly thought that they were end game. What made it worse was that Carl treated Emma so well- Emma loved him and had found somebody better for her than Will. That stung. "Holly and I broke up." Will said, now taking his turn to avoid eye contact.

Instinctively, Emma turned all sympathetic, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, somehow it didn't hurt, what hurt was seeing Emma looking stunning and independent tonight. He envied every happy couple that passed them, he could never have that. "I'm not and you don't need to be, it's not like you liked her Emma and I can't say I blame you."

Emma didn't know how to reply and so she just leant in and hugged Will. "Still, I know how tough dating has been for you. I'm sorry."

As they pulled back Will murmured: "I think it's only hard because I don't want to date. I only want to be with one girl."

"Oh?" Emma asked, rearranging her curls that were already dropping. "Well who is this girl?"

"You know," he breathed. They were so close. Last time they had been this close they had kissed. Will had told Emma he still loved her. This was all too similar. Emma couldn't allow it: every time she fell for Will she got clobbered.

She stood up abruptly, "I think I need some fresh air. I'm going to go check that the students aren't getting up to anything naughty in the car park." She wasn't quite sure whether she was telling Will that or herself.

"I'll come with you," he volunteered, already on his feet and following.

"No!" Emma replied, too quickly. "No," she whispered, her voice soft with the threat of tears. "You stay here, I'm going to go and check alone."

He watched as the woman of his dreams left, she was practically running to avoid the embarrassment of crying in front of the pupils. He slumped back into his chair. Was he going to give in so easily? That was a hard question: he didn't want to upset Emma any more. It was too hard to pretend like he didn't have feelings for her.

"Are you alright Mr. Schuester?" came a familiar voice; he looked up to see Rachel standing over him.

He shrugged off the question, "Yeah Rachel, I'm fine. I just am-"

"Missing a certain somebody?" He was surprised that she could guess so quickly. "I've worn that expression so much recently I could detect it a mile of." she stated.

"You look lovely tonight." Will said, hoping for a change of subject, usually turning the attention to Rachel was a good way to start a new conversation but tonight Rachel could not be fazed.

"Mr. Schue, I don't know exactly who you're missing but I can see that you're going to regret sitting here and doing nothing about it. There is twenty minutes until the prom courtship, you still have time."

She was right he still did have time. He thanked the school girl and ran off into the car park. Emma was standing there looking out into the night in search of an answer of what she should do.

"I'm sorry." he sighed. "I don't want to upset you and so if it's easier I'll leave you alone."

That scared Emma more than the consequences of choosing Will. "Please don't."

"Em, when you look at me what do you see?" Pain, upset, regret. Love.

"I don't know."

"You don't know or you don't want to say?" She smiled gently, he knew her too well. "I forgot I brought you something." he said, frisking himself for the box. He pulled it out slowly and handed it to Emma. "It's not much but I saw it and thought you might like it."

She opened the box to reveal a deep purple heart shaped locket. It was stunning. He draped it around her neck. "I thought it might compliment your eyes well."

"Thanks," she whispered. "But I can't do this."

"I'm not asking you to leave Carl; I just want to know do you love me?"

"Yes," she sighed. Slowly, Will closed the gap and brushed his lips past hers. "I love you, even though I shouldn't." Then they were kissing and nothing felt more right.

As they broke apart Will breathed, "I love you too. I was silly to let you go Emma; you're the weakness in me."

She smiled. Maybe things weren't so complicated? It was simple, she loved Will.


End file.
